The Towns of Robloxia
Robloxia has lots of small, and big towns to visit if you bother getting out of the cities, and other metropolitan areas. The Noob Empire's Towns Bloxburg: This small medieval style town was the first town hit during the Dice invasion which caused the whole town to be abandoned when the battle was a severe loss for the noob empire, after the dice invasion however it was rebuilt, and repaired to restore the lost beauty, this place features normal medieval buildings like blacksmith, bar, etc. Ropine: This somewhat big town has so many pine trees in it that is no wonder it is called ropine, no matter the case this place is a good spot for all you nature lovers to relax, and take time to really enjoy robloxia in general, there is also a famous restaurant named 'Bloxberry blues' which is one of those more expensive places, but it's food selection is absolutely wonderful, especially for outsiders. Cape Wincent: This port town is one of the less busy port side towns/cities which means you get to watch the ocean waves in peace without the trouble of multiple tanker boats, and other commercial boats blocking the view, outsiders beware though since the locals will push you into the ocean if you dare try to steal anything, but if you don't do anything stupid you get to see wonderful sights of local sea related artifacts taken from the multiple shipwrecks found in the mare abyss. Restrona Hills: This hilly small town is located in a remote hilly location, but unlike other isolated towns you get to stay, and see what they have to offer, but this town also has a massive bunker located underneath it only reserved for non-outsiders, but other then that you can watch time go by looking at the massive clock tower somewhere in the town. The Roblox Confederation's Towns Blexley: This big town located near New robloxia is known for it's rich history as the first robloxian settled town dating back hundreds of thousands of years, and for that matter it is a very popular town for outsiders, and tourists to come, and look at the sights, which the local residents have gotten used to, this is also infamously known for being a massive tourist trap, but other then that this town is a good pick, and totally isn't for trying to make the economy grow. Raslinfield: This small town is known for it's abundance of wild flower fields, and flower shops, this place is a good place for you flower lovers, with this also being one of the sunniest places on robloxia, and it's wonderful roman architecture, this is a good pick for all you outsiders wanting to take part in it's many festivals held every year. Westriloston: This somewhat bigish town is known for it's more wild west style, sadly it isn't located in a desert like Westdon, or is it even as elaborate as that city as well, but hey at least they tried to replicate the success of Westdon, but unlike Westdon this town is more friendly to outsiders. Vostrinville: This small fortified town is the reason why most robloxians hate violence, ever since the elite wars this town has never been the same, it's more like a demilitarized zone, a sanctuary for people who have escaped Alcablocktaz prison which has also ignited more conflict in this town to the point where the army is never permitted to enter it, this town is highly not recommended for outsiders, tourists, or any normal minded robloxians... EVER. The Tribe of Guests's Towns Blockvila: This town is unlike any other guest settlement since there is actual sightings, and recordings of this town since the guests are actually more welcoming of outsiders here, this place sports a more germanic style to it, with multiple buildings being higher then normal compared to other towns, this is probably the only location where you can get to see Guests in person without risk of getting shunned out. Istrolbal: This town is located underground near Cavouest, not much is known about this town sadly, but what is known is that it is home to lots of guests. Oreton: This massive town is in actuality a extension of Mocous which from people have heard focuses more on research. Titan Valcrix: This town if you can even call it that is a massive crystal of powerful concentrated magic located underground near Cavouest, with it have a some buildings near it that mostly focus more magic into the crystal. Category:The Places, Cities, and Towns of Robloxia